Андриссен, Луи
Луи Андриссен ( , 6 июня 1939, Утрехт) — нидерландский композитор, историк и теоретик музыки. Родился в музыкальной семье, сын композитора Хендрика Андриссена (1892—1981), композиторами стали также его брат и сестра. Учился в Гаагской Королевской консерватории, а также в Милане и Берлине у Лучано Берио (1962—1965). Испытав влияние Стравинского, американских минималистов, джаза, пришел к экспериментальной антиромантической манере, отвергающей традиционный симфонический оркестр. Работал в кино (см.: http://us.imdb.com/name/nm0028991). Сотрудничал с Питером Гринуэем (оперы «Роза: Смерть композитора», 1994, и «Письма Вермееру», 1999, написаны Андриссеном на его либретто), крупными нидерландскими поэтами и прозаиками — Хуго Клаусом, Харри Мулишем, Люсебертом и др. Произведения * Nuit d'été (1957) for piano 4 hands * Séries (1958) for 2 pianos * Nocturnen (1959) (text by the composer) for 2 sopranos, orchestra * Trois Pièces (1961) for piano left hand * Ittrospezione I (1961) for piano 4 hands * Joli commentaire (1961) for piano 4 hands * Étude pour les timbres (1962) for piano * Triplum (1962) for guitar * Ittrospezione II (1963) for large orchestra * Registers (1963) for piano * Ittrospezione III (Concept II) — Fragment (1965) tenor saxophone ad libitum, 2 pianos (section of Ittrospezione III II; may be performed separately) * Souvenirs d’enfance (1966) for piano * Anachronie I (1966-67) for large orchestra * The Garden of Ryoan-gi (1967) for 3 electronic organs * Choralvorspiele (1969) for barrel organ * Anachronie II (1969) for oboe, small orchestra, 1969; Hoe het is, 52 strings, live electronics * Reconstructie (1969) (with Reinbert de Leeuw, Misha Mengelberg, Peter Schat, Jan van Vlijmen, libretto by Hugo Claus, Harry Mulisch) Morality opera for soloists, 3 mixed choruses (4 voices each), orchestra (11 winds, 7 brass, 2 guitars, 11 keyboards, 10 strings), live electronics * De negen symfonieën van Beethoven (1970) for ice cream bell, orchestra * Spektakel (1970) for improvisational ensemble, small orchestra (12 winds, 4 horns, 6 percussion) * In Memoriam (1971) for tape * Canzone 3.Utinam (1972) (text from the Book of Job) for soprano, piano, 1962; Thanh Hoa (text by Nguyen Thay Mao), voice, piano * Il Duce (1973) for tape * Il Principe (1974) (text by Niccolo Machiavelli) for 2 mixed choruses, 8 winds, 3 horns, tuba, bass guitar, piano * Wals (1974) 1974 for piano * Symfonieën der Nederlanden (1974) for 2 or more symphonic bands (minimum 32 players) * De Staat (1972-74) (text by Plato) for 2 sopranos, 2 mezzo-sopranos, 4 oboes (3rd, 4th + English horn), 4 horns, 4 trumpets, 3 trombones, bass trombone, 2 harps, 2 electric guitars, 4 violas, bass guitar, 2 pianos * De Staat (1972-76) for 2 pianos (version of vocal work) * Nederland, let op uw schoonheyt (1975) for symphonic band * Workers Union (1975) for any loud sounding group of instruments * Mattheus passie (1976) (text by Louis Ferron) Music theatre work for 8 mixed voices, 2 oboes (both + English horn), Hammond organ, string quartet, double bass * Hoketus (1975-76) for 2 panpipes, 2 alto saxophones ad libitum, 2 bass guitars, 2 pianos, 2 electric pianos, 2 congas * Orpheus (1977) (text by Lodewijk de Boer) Music theatre work for 8 mixed voices, lyricon, electric guitar, bass guitar, synthesizer, percussion * Symphonie voor losse snaren (1978) for 12 strings * Laat toch vrij de straat (1978) (text by Jaap van der Merwe) for voice, piano * Hymne to the Memory of Darius Milhaud (1978) (version of chamber work) * Felicitatie (1979) for 3 trumpets * Mausoleum (1979 rev. 1981) (texts by Mikhail Bakunin, Arthur Arnould) for 2 high baritones, orchestra (12 brass, 2 harps, cimbalom, 2 pianos, 2 percussion, minimum 10 strings, bass guitar) * George Sand (1980) (text by Mia Meyer) Music theatre work for 8 mixed voices, 4 pianos * Un beau baiser (1980) for mixed chorus * De Tijd (1979-81) (text by St.Augustine of Hippo) for female chorus, percussion ensemble, orchestra (6 flutes, 2 alto flutes, 3 clarinets, contrabass clarinet, 6 trumpets, 2 harps, 2 pianos, Hammond organ, strings, 2 bass guitars) * Commentaar (1981) (text by Wilhelm Schon) for voice, piano * Ende (1981) for 2 alto recorders (1 player) * La voce (1981) (to a text by Cesare Pavese) for cello, voice * Disco (1982) violin, piano * Overture to Orpheus (1982) for harpsichord * De Snelheid (1982-83 rev. 1984) for 3 amplified ensembles * Y después (1983) (text by Federico Garcia Lirca) for voice, piano * Menuet voor Marianne (1983) for piano * Trepidus (1983) for piano * Doctor Nero (1984) Music theatre work * Berceuse voor Annie van Os (1985) for piano * De Lijn (1986) for 3 flutes * Dubbelspoor (1986 rev. 1994) Ballet music for piano, harpsichord, celesta, glockenspiel * De Materie (1984-88)(texts from the Plakkaat van Verlatinge, Nicolaes Witsen, David Gorlaeus, Hadewijch, M.H.J.Schoenmaekers, Madam van Domselaer-Middelkoop, Willem Kloos, Maria Curie, Françoise Giroud) Music theatre work for soprano, tenor, 2 female speakers, 8 amplified mixed voices, amplified orchestra (15 winds, 13 brass, harp, 2 electric guitars, 2 pianos + electric piano, off-stage upright piano, celesta, 2 synthesizers, 6 percussion, minimum 9 strings, bass guitar. Two of its four sections may be performed separately as concert works: 2 Hadewijch, 3 De Stijl * De Toren (1988, rev. 2000) for carillon * Nietzsche redet (1989) (text by Friedrich Nietzsche) for speaker, alto flute, English horn, clarinet, bass clarinet, bassoon, 2 violins, viola, 2 celli, double bass, 2 pianos * Facing Death (1990) for amplified string quartet * Dances (1991) (text by Joan Grant, choreography by Bianca van Dillen) For soprano, small orchestra (amplified harp, amplified piano, percussion, strings). May be performed as a concert work. * M is for Man, Music, Mozart (1991) (texts by the composer, Jeroen van der Linden, Peter Greenaway) for female jazz voice, flute (+ piccolo), soprano saxophone, alto saxophone, tenor saxophone, horn, 3 trumpets, 2 trombones, bass trombone, double bass, piano (TV score; may be performed as a concert work with one additional song) * Lacrimosa (1991) for 2 bassoons * Hout (1991) for tenor saxophone, electric guitar, piano, marimba (+ woodblocks) * Romance voor Caecilia (1991) for piano * Nadir en Zenit (1992) improvisations on poems by Sybren Polet for voice, piano (+ synthesizer) * …not being sundered (1992) (text by Rainer Maria Rilke) for soprano, flute, cello * Song Lines (1992) for 3-6 saxophones * Deuxième chorale (1992) for music box * The Memory of Roses (1992) for piano (+ toy piano) * Chorale (1992) for piano * M is Muziek, Monoloog en Moord(1993) (text by Lodewijk de Boer) Music theatre work * Lied (1993) for piano * Rosa: The Death of a Composer (1993-94) (libretto by Peter Greenaway) Opera for 2 sopranos, tenor, 2 baritones, female speaker, 8 mixed voices, orchestra. * Een lied van de zee (1994) (text by Hélène Swarth) for female voice * Zilver (1994) for flute, clarinet, violin, cello, piano, vibrqphone, marimba * Base (1994) for piano left hand * Odysseus’ Women (1995) (text by Homer, choreography by Beppie Blankert) for 2 sopranos, 2 altos, sampler * De komst van Willibrord (1995) for carillon * To Pauline O (1995) for oboe * Machmes Wos (1996) for voice, piano * Trilogie van de Laatste Dag (1996-97) (each of its three sections may be performed separately: (i) The Last Day (texts by Lucebert, folksong A Woman and Her Lass) for boy soprano, 4 male voices, orchestra; (ii) TAO (texts by Laozi, Kotaro Takamura) for 4 female voices, piano voice, koto, small orchestra winds, 2 horns, harp, piano (+ celesta), 2 percussion, minimum 14 strings; (iii) Dancing on the Bones (text by the composer) for children’s chorus, orchestra, 1997) * De herauten (1997) for 3 horns, 3 trumpets, 3 trombones, tuba, timpani * Not an Anfang (1997) for piano * De eerste minnaar (1998) (text by Ton Tellegen) for boy soprano, organ, 1998 (section of music theatre work Oldenbarneveldt; may be performed as a concert work) * Tuin van Zink (1998) for viola, live electronics * Writing to Vermeer (1997-99) (libretto by Peter Greenaway) Opera for 2 children’s voices, 2 sopranos, mezzo-soprano, female chorus, orchestra (7 winds, 2 horns, 2 trumpets + bass trumpet, 2 harps, 2 electric guitars, cimbalom, 2 pianos, on-stage harpsichord, 2 percussion, minimum 22 strings), CD (music by Michel van der Aa) * Woodpecker (1999) for percussion * Image de Moreau (1999) for piano * Dirck Sweelinck Missed the Prince (1999) for harpischord * What Shall I Buy You, Son? (2000) for voice, piano * Boodschappenlijstje van een gifmengster (2000) (text by the composer) for vocalist (also writes), voice (may be performed as Shopping List of a Poisoner * Inanna’s Descent (2000) for mezzo-soprano, piccolo, oboe, violin, piano, 2 percussion ensembles (4-12 total players) * The New Math(s) (2000) (text by Hal Hartley) for soprano, transverse flute, violin, marimba, CD (music by Michel van der Aa), 2000 (film score; may be performed as a concert work) * Feli-citazione (2000) for piano * Passeggiata in tram in America e ritorno (2001) (text by Dino Campana) for female Italian voice, 3 trumpets, 3 trombones, electric guitar, electric violin, double bass, piano, percussion, 1998 (also version for voice, flute, horn, 3 trumpets, 3 trombones, amplified violin, double bass, piano * De vleugels van de herinnering (2001) (text by Larissa Tiginachvili) for voice, piano * Fanfare om te beginnen (2001) for 6 groups of horns * La Passione (2000-02) (text by Dino Campana) for female jazz voice, violin, small orchestra (7 winds, 7 brass, electric guitar, cimbalom, 2 pianos, synthesizer, 2 percussion, 3 violins, bass guitar) * Very Sharp Trumpet Sonata (2002) for trumpet * Strijkkwartet No. 2, 'Tuin van Eros' (2002) for string quartet * Klokken voor Haarlem (2002) for piano, celesta, synthesizer, vibraphone (+ glockenspiel) * Inanna (2003) texts by Hal Hartley, Theo J.H.Krispijn) for 4 voices, 3 actors, mixed chorus, contrabass clarinet, 4 saxophones, violin, film (by Hal Hartley) * Letter from Cathy (2003) (text from a letter by Cathy Berberian to the composer) for female jazz voice, harp, violin, double bass, piano, percussion * Tuin van Eros (2003) for violin, piano * RUTTMANN Opus II, III, IV (2003) for flute, 3 saxophones, horn, 3 trumpets, 3 trombones, double bass, piano * Haags Hakkuh — The Hague Hacking (2003) for 2 pianos * Racconto dall’inferno (2004) (text by Dante Alighieri) for female jazz voice, small orchestra (8 winds, 6 brass, guitar, cimbalom, 2 pianos, 2 percussion, minimum 8 strings, bass guitar Андриссен о музыке * Часы Аполлона. О Стравинском. СПб: Институт ПРО АРТЕ; Академический Проект, 2003 (в соавторстве с Элмером Шенбергером). * Украденное время. СПб: Культ-Информ-Пресс, 2005. О нём * The Music of Louis Andriessen/ Maja Trochimczyk, ed. New York: Routledge, 2002. * Everett Y.U. The Music of Louis Andriessen. Cambridge: Cambridge UP, 2007. Ссылки * http://composers21.com/compdocs/andriesl.htm (англ.). * http://www.boosey.com/pages/cr/composer/composer_main.asp?composerid=2690 (англ., нем.). * http://www.classical-composers.org/comp/andriesl (англ.). * http://mac-texier.ircam.fr/textes/c00000172 (фр.). * http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio3/johntusainterview/andriessen_transcript.shtml (англ., интервью). Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 6 июня Категория:Родившиеся в 1939 году Категория:Композиторы Нидерландов da:Louis Andriessen de:Louis Andriessen en:Louis Andriessen fr:Louis Andriessen it:Louis Andriessen nl:Louis Andriessen fi:Louis Andriessen